1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disassembling device, and in particular to a disassembling device that protects an electrostatic chuck assembly from damage when the electrostatic chuck assembly is disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, when a high density plasma chemical vapor deposition (HDP-CVD) process is performed, a wafer is placed on an electrostatic chuck assembly in a chamber and Silicon Dioxide (SiO2) is deposited thereon.
The electrostatic chuck assembly is mainly comprised of a pedestal, a ceramic element, a base and a cover.
However, the electrostatic chuck assembly is difficult to disassemble. Conventionally, a hammer is employed to separate the pedestal and the ceramic element from the base. Specifically, an operator strikes the ceramic element upwardly from the bottom of the base by means of the hammer to overcome the adhesive bond and separate the pedestal and the ceramic element from the base. The ceramic material, however, is brittle and consequently the ceramic element is easily broken when it is subjected to a blow from the hammer or other striking object. A new ceramic element is needed to replace the broken one. Thus, the manufacturing cost and manpower spent in the deposition process are increased considerably.
Another method is the use of isopropanol (IPA). Even when IPA is employed, the pedestal and ceramic element cannot be easily separated from the base. Instead, a hammer is typically employed to separate the pedestal and the ceramic element from the base. Similar to the previous description, the ceramic element is easily broken by blows from the hammer.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a disassembling device that avoids breakage when separating the pedestal, ceramic element and base from the electrostatic chuck assembly. Such will increase the lifespan of the ceramic element and reduce the wafer manufacturing cost.